Let's go island
by Ij500
Summary: When the turtles and Kung fu warriors go on vacation, they were hoping to have the time of their lives. But their vacation becomes a race for survival. Now they have to get off the island alive, but can they make it?
1. A Vacation Gone Wrong

**Author's Note: this is one of the adventures after the story "Animal High School." If you haven't read that story, then this won't make much sense unless you read the other one first. If you have, then don't worry about the new characters. Also, i did this story based on the video game "Let's go island". I only own the OC characters, none of the original characters**

**Dannie's P.O.V**

This is going to be great. A couple weeks before the first day of fall, our kung fu friends planned some vacations for us and Leo let me, mikey, and Raph go with our friends to an island resort. Although master splinter wanted us to return on Sunday so we're not late for school.

"This is going to be exciting, I've never been to an island before and I'm glad Splinter let me go with you guys."

"No problem and just remember, if anyone gives you trouble just let me. They'll think twice before messing with my little brother." Raph said flexing his muscle. "I hope I don't have _any_ trouble at all."

"Dudes, what are you talking about, we're going to go have fun not fight a lot."

Oh Mikey. Not only did Po, Tigress, and Crane join us but other tourists and a tour guide as well.

A few hours went by, because the guide was taking the scenic route with us following. The boat was going at a nice pace. I was taking pictures with my T-phone, while Mikey was in an on-and-off schedule with his sleeping, Raph was just enjoying himself. Po was looking at the pictures I showed him, Crane was taking note of everything Zack (the tour guide, also he is a dark blue Bengal tiger) was talking about, and Tigress was just sitting next to Raph while meditating. It was a bit boring for some of us right now.

"There she is, the famous Spectacle Rock. Amazing eh? Created completely through erosion by the waves"

Then, Beth (a pink panda like po) came up to him.

"Excuse me, aren't we running a bit late?"

"Ah, we'll be alright"

"We're 15 minutes behind schedule"

Then, Mikey woke up and all of us heard people screaming and gunfire. We turned in the direction and saw 2 people in a raft. We also saw sharks chasing them. Po asked "Should we be worried about that?" "Not really Po" Crane answered

"Would you please watch where you're going!?"

But then, they came our way and they were going to crash into us. "Would you do something, we're going to crash"

But it was too late

* * *

"Grrrr, you all give us a hand. They're coming"

So then, me and Raph grabbed the guns and handed them to everybody and we started shooting at the chasing sharks. I was really worried about all this.

Beth: "Is that a shark?"

Zack: "Yeah I guess there are a few around here"

Po: "Who are these guys?"

Zack: "Local pirates I think"

Beth: "Pirates, like 'shiver me timbers, yo ho ho'?"

Zack: "You've been watching too many movies lady"

Tigress: "Do something about these guys"

Zack: "I don't want to start any trouble with them."

"Visez correctment imbeciles"

Then, we noticed the sharks started slowing down. But we weren't in the clear yet, because we heard screaming "NOOOOOOO"

Zack: "What?"

"Monsieur" Then, a shark jumped over the boat and ate one of the pirates during the jump. "AAAAAHHHH" Then I looked down and saw treasure and thought 'maybe if we feed them this, they'll leave us alone'. The others looked at each other and had the same idea. But we couldn't do it.

"Don't touch that" Then the boat rocked

"Whoa" Then the other pirate fell off

"Aah"

"No"

Dannie: "Now we're the only ones left, what do we do?"

Raph: "Dannie, behind you"

Then, he and tigress got in front of me and protected me from the bugs (at least they looked like bugs, because they were _huge_) and when all of them were gone, we was safe.

Zack: "Crikey"

Beth: "This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation for me"

Zack: "Um, they're to welcome us"

Beth: "I want my money back"

Mikey: "Are they gone? I think I still see more of them"

Crane: "They're gone alright"

Driver: "We've hit a reef, hold on"

Up ahead, we saw a dock, boulder and a building

"AAAAAAHHHH"

I thought we were going to crash but thanks to the driver we dodged the dock and the boulder. But the only way past the building was straight through it and there wasn't a safe way to avoid getting hurt. So we had no choice but to jump off the boat. Luckily, there were air masks so our friends could breathe underwater. Once underwater, Raph grabbed a rope tied the boat and held his hand out. I grabbed it, and then Tigress grabbed mine, then po, Mikey, and Crane. Then we were pulled and along the way, we fought off more sharks, and mutant sea creatures: squids and starfish. Somewhere though, the rope got cut off.

Me: "Stopped?"

Beth: "Did the rope get cut off?"

Zack: "Head for the surface"

So everyone swam up to the surface and once we got there each pair of 2 found a sailboard to grab on to.

Mikey: "Guys, where's the boat? I'm freaking out" SLAP

Po: "Mikey, we're gonna be okay. Look over there, isn't that it?"

"Oy, you guys"

But just then, we saw 2 giant tentacles emerge from the water and they crushed the boat. Then, the head of a giant octopus emerged from the water. Raph grabbed Tigress and pulled her onto the sailboard. "Everyone, sail away as fast as you can."

So me and Crane, Mikey and Po, Zack and Beth all did the exact same thing and we all sailed for our lives. We also had a massive octopus chasing us. It tried to slam it's tentacles down on us, but each pair managed to dodge the tentacles. Then, the monster picked all of us up in the air. But we shot the monster and it dropped all of us back onto the water.

Zack: "You'll be calamari in no time"

That thing freakin jumped, it _jumped_ into the air and was diving headfirst, but it missed us by just a little bit.

Me: "Did we get it?"

"AAAAAAAHHHH"

Beth: "Do something about it"

Tigress: "Everyone up ahead"

Crane: "Everyone follow us, i've got an idea"

Then, praying for dear life, Crane took control and helped us get past the wave. First, we went straight into the air, followed by landing and jumping off of a rock wall and finally turning and sticking a perfect landing. Everyone did exactly the same thing and we all landed safely. The octopus wasn't looking and crashed headfirst into the wall with big chunks of boulders falling on it.

Zack: "Whoo Hoo"

Oh my god, how can _he_ find this fun? We were chased and nearly killed by mutant creatures and yet, he still was smiling.

Po: "So now what do we do? We have to get off this island and back here"

Tigress: "I know few ways around the island thanks to this brochure, but they all aren't very accurate"

Me: "But they all lead to an airfield for planes. Thats exactly where we all need to go"

Raph: "But with those monsters chasing us, we have to split up go down different paths"

Mikey: "Clearly, some of you don't read comics because splitting up is how-" SLAP

"Just do it mikey"

Things were only going to get crazy from here on out. I just hope that the others make their way safely.


	2. Aria Adventure

**Aria of the Caves**

**Tigress' P.O.V**

This is beyond crazy. Our vacation became a race to the airfield for survival. When we were choosing paths to take, me and Raph took the "Aria of the Caves". The only way to get through was by power cruising. Luckily it could fit 2 people at once so me and Raph didn't have to take separate ones. Also, we allowed Zack and Beth to join us in case we need backup.

Zack: "How much more time do you need?"

Me: "Excuse me?"

Beth: "We can't wear the same clothes all day. Have a little more sensitivity okay?"

Then, we took off so fast.

Me and Beth: "GUYS"

Raph: "Don't worry about it princess, we'll be fine"

Beth: "We're not alright"

Then, we saw mutant flies followed by dodging pipes from a factory of some sort.

Me: "Are you sure this is the right way?"

Zack: "You Americans, always in such a rush"

Me: "FYI, I'm Chinese"

Beth: "hey, I'm Canadian, okay"

When we saw the exit there was a bunch of crabs trying to kill so me and shot them down while the boys tried to steer us to the exit. Once we made it, we saw fish pop out of nowhere and they looked at us like we were food.

Zack: "Uh oh"

Me: "Ah, let go let go let go"

Raph: "Get off her, fish faces"

Then, they retreated away from us till they were out of sight. At the same time I noticed like a building of some sort. It looked like it was still under construction, but hopefully there was someone who could the 4 of us get out of here.

Raph: "Do you think anyone is still here?"

Zack: "Don't know, it went out of business a long time ago."

So much for someone being around and getting help. Then, Zack pointed out some sort of elevators that looked like half-cut cans. They had a rope tied to them and they could help us get up to where the airfield is.

"This should take us to the top, I think"

Beth: "This, are you sure"

Zack: "Hey it still works"

Raph: "Are you even trying to listen at all?"

Me: "To your right!"

There were giant crabs that tried to hurt and there wasn't any room to run. We weren't gonna go down without a fight. So we fought as much as we could while going up to the airfield.

Raph: "Behind you"

Just when the last of them were gone, the wind started to kick up and it did not do us a favor. Then, all of a sudden we accidently dropped our guns. Us and the tiger and panda lost all of our weapons.

Zack: "This is very bad"

Beth: "What happened to your gun?"

Raph: "I got an idea"

I looked down and saw a guitar and maracas. I thought to myself, 'are we gonna fight with these instruments as weapons?' and Raph's face said the same thing.

Me: "You want to fight with these?"

Raph: "Got any better ideas?"

So I took the maracas and Raph took the guitar and we defended ourselves as best as we could with them against the mutant flies we saw earlier. Zack and Beth did the exact same thing and we were doing really well with instruments for weapons.

Beth: "They're running away"

Zack: "Something's wrong"

The wind kicked up again and knocked us around

"Everyone, we're gonna jump off"

"Waaaahhh"

He sure was lucky there was a metal beam to catch us when we jumped down. Although none of us thought about how we had to balance our way to the other side of the beam with the wind blowing us around. The 1st time it happened, me and Raph hit the beam in our crotches, while Zack and Beth caught their faces. The 2nd time, we caught our balance, but the 3rd time the wind blew really hard and we fell off and hit the ground face first. Boy that really hurt.

Zack: "The airfield is just up ahead, now let's get going."

Me: "I hope the others made it alright."

Raph: "I'll call them and see. Mikey, Dannie, we almost at the airfield. Are you guys there too?"

Dannie: _"We're a little bit held up right now, but we're almost there"_

Mikey: _"We have some issues as well, it might be a bit before we get there."_

Raph: "Well, hurry. The plane will be arriving soon."

I hope we get off this island alive. I'm done with this vacation


	3. Paradise Escape

**Author's note: I threw in a catchphrase somewhere because I like saying it. So be on the lookout for it.**

**Paradise Escape**

**Dannie's P.O.V**

What a vacation this turned to be. After the octopus incident, Crane decided for us to go left into 'Paradise Beach'. It had a miniature golf course and golf carts. The carts were just the ticket to get to the airfield. Once we got a cart, Crane decided to drive and I would point the way the piece of the brochure Tigress cut off for us.

Crane: "Ready to get out of here?" He said as I came up to the cart

Me: "So ready and AAH Behind you!"

Then he looked and saw some sort of sea cucumber type of creature. I hopped in quickly and we took off. But they were following us and since Crane couldn't use his gun, I had to defend him and myself.

Crane: "I'll have to drive us to the airfield another way. Try to keep those things away from us"

Easier said than done because giant ones were chasing us at some point.

If that wasn't bad enough, there was also giant flies that tried to bite us. It wasn't getting any prettier at this point.

Crane: "Uh is it me or is there something in those rocks that's moving?"

I looked to the direction he was pointing in and what i saw was not what i wanted to see other than just plain old rocks. Instead i saw a couple of crabs trying to keep up with us and then they jumped onto the cart.

Not good at all

Me: "Hey get your own ride, you big freak"

Crane: "Get off, you monsters"

Luckily by using hook blades, (given to me by master splinter) I was able to pry off the mutant freaks and then Crane kicked them off and he got us outta **"**there like swimwear.**"**

* * *

We then saw the entrance to mini-golf course. Crane: "This must be the way to the airfield, right?"

Me: "Definitely, just like on the brochure. Oh boy, here we go again"

There were more crabs than in just the dark pass we were in. They chased us throughout the entire park. They even tried a blockade, but that didn't work at all. There wasn't much time to stick around. We had to get to the airfield as quickly as possible. Then the monsters went down a different path.

Crane: "Hey, thats weird. They just stopped chasing us"

Me: "AND I SEE WHY, UP AHEAD"

Crane: "Uh-oh"

"AAAAHHH"

There were bleachers that were unfinished and we went heading into them. After that, we went flying into the air and crashed in a bunker.

Me: "Are we stuck?"

Crane tried to get us out, but it was no good. The wheels were too far deep into the sand and they couldn't get out. Then i looked back and saw those killer crabs. They didn't run away on purpose. They knew we were gonna crash after that jump.

Then my T-phone rang and it was Raph.

Raph: _"Mikey, Dannie, we're almost at the airfield. Are you guys there too?"_

"We're a little bit held up right now, but we're almost there"

Mikey: _"We have some issues as well, it might be a bit before we get there"_

Raph: _"Well hurry, the plane will be arriving soon"_

"Here they come"

Crane: "Follow me and let's get outta here"

So i got out followed Crane on foot, but outrunning those things wouldn't be easy. We needed a plan to get them to leave us. Then Crane told what his plan was.

Me: "You want me to WHAT?"

Crane: "Trust me, i know it'll work."

Dear God i hope it does. Then, i picked up a golf club tat was lying around when Crane and I saw one of the crabs, Crane placed a ball and i swung the golf club to hit the ball at the monsters. After 3 times, crane and i swapped. Crane swung the club after i placed the ball. We repeated this process 2 more times before the monsters finally ran away.

Me: "They're running away"

Crane: "Thank goodness, and look there's the airfield. Let's hurry and get to our friends"

Me: "Raph said he, tigress, zack and beth made it to the airfield. Mikey and Po are almost there as well"

"Well let's hurry Dannie the sooner we get there, the better. Plus, we can get off this death trap of an island."

I couldn't agree more. The sooner, the better.


	4. Un-luxurious Resort

**Un-Luxurious Escape**

**PO's P.O.V**

After the octopus incident we've had to split up and go down separate paths to get to the airfield. We decided to take the 'Luxury Resort' Path. But with this vacation, it was un-luxurious to us. Mikey had gotten a scooter of some sort.

"Come on Po let's get to the airfield already"

"What the heck is that?"

"Oh this is a wedding scooter that marriage couples use on their honeymoons"

That was by far, the weirdest thing I have ever heard him say out loud. "So I'm stuck playing as your _bride_?"

"Well, when you put it like that then yeah, pretty much"

ROAR

"Ah, let's get outta here already"

Since Mikey was driving, I had to do all the shooting to make sure we were safe. But shooting and driving are not a friendly combination, because it was too hard to aim with Mikey doing all of the twisting and turning. Then along the way were a few jumps from roof to roof and that was scary.

"We're about jump"

"AAAAHHH"

"Mikey look up ahead"

"Uh-Oh, you might wanna hold on tight to something po"

The only to hold onto was him. There were 3 sets of stairs and each was like a ramp, because we were going so fast it turned into ramps. The 3rd time however, there was a billboard in the way and we had no choice but to crash through it.

Both: "Mother"

Then we crashed right through it and we fell off the scooter. I was worried that we were gonna die or something like that.

* * *

Mikey rolled like a log, while I ended up rolling backwards. Then, somewhere along the way down, i blacked out and didn't remember a thing until i woke up. When I woke up, my body was sore when i tried to get back up.

"What happened, last thing i remember was you and me falling and then nothing. I sorta blacked out during the fall, Mikey. Mikey? Mikey where are you?"

Then something was moving under my butt, when I stood I saw that had accidentally squashed Mikey. Oh man was I scared. No my body didn't hurt as badly as his.

"Uuuuh"

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to squash you"

"That's okay, at least it was for a good cause"

Then I heard some sort of ringing coming out of nowhere, but that was just Mikey's phone

"Yeah?"

Raph: _"Mikey, Dannie, we're almost at the airfield. Are you guys there too?"_

Dannie: _"We're a little bit held up right now, but we're almost there"_

Mikey: "We have some issues as well, It might be a bit before we get there"

Raph: _"Well hurry. The plane will be arriving soon."_

"I think I might've found a way to get to the airfield. If we follow this stream, it should take us there in a hurry."

"I hope your right about that, cause we got company"

I turned around and saw these huge fish in the water, they definitely weren't ordinary fish. Then I noticed plastic bottles from the scooter that had fallen with us. I thought that maybe we could use these to avoid being eaten alive. Although Mikey wasn't too sure about this.

"Po, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Trust me, I know I'm doing" I hope

Then when the mutant fish started attacking us, one by one we shot them down using the corks on the bottles. Just shake the bottles real good and fast, aim, and fire the corks. Then we had to face more of them in front of us. If things weren't bad enough, we came across a dead end. "Not good"

"Po, behind you"

Then we had to fight against the last of the fish that came after us. This was starting to get tiresome and I just wanted a nice simple vacation. So when the last of them were gone, we took a breather. Boy, do I want to get off this island.

"Po, look up there. That's the airfield Raph and Dannie were talking about. We almost to freedom"

"Well let's hurry. The others might be there by now."

"Right"

One thing's for sure, we'll never come to this island ever again.


	5. An Escape Plan Backfired

**An escape gone wrong**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

When everyone saw the airfield ahead, they were one step closer to safety. Everyone knew that they would make it _and_ the best part is that everyone made it with time to spare. The gang regrouped and the plane arrived.

Dannie: "Finally, we're at the airfield"

Po: "I can't wait to get off this dreaded island"

Raph: "Glad everyone made it all right"

Crane: "You have no idea what we've been through"

Tigress: "Really, you think you had it tough?"

Mikey: "Dudes, we crashed into a stream full of mutant fish on the way here"

Dannie: "We had to deal with giant leeches and giant killer crabs just to get here"

Zack: "Calm down everyone, the important thing is that we're all here safe and sound and we can go back home now"

Just then, the plane had arrived and landed. When the plane stopped moving, everyone went up to the plane.

Zack: "Anybody there"

Pilot: "Come get in plane"

Tigress: "Thanks"

Po: "Whoohoo"

Pilot: "The goods are in the back. Now show me what you have"

Beth: "What's this guy talking about?"

Dannie: "Beats me"

Then, the plane shook and everyone was shocked. They thought they were in the clear, but no. As if things weren't bad enough for the friends, a giant bee was trying to open the roof of the plane.

"AAAAHHH"

Raph: "Dannie, Mikey look"

Mikey: "Awesome"

Dannie: "Perfect, just what we need"

So then the turtle brothers grabbed the guns and climbed up so that they could shoot down the giant bee. They also had to deal with other giant bees as well.

Pilot: "The plane is too heavy. You all, get off"

Zack: "We can't get off now"

Pilot: "Ah, can you work with each other a little better?"

Dannie: "I know how to use it"

Then the giant bee tried to send mini-versions of itself at the gang. Then, the 4 bees carrying the big one were shot down, so the giant bee curled into a ball and rolled along. Then the monster caught up, jumped, and hit the plane. Everyone fell out of the plane _and_ their only way off the island.

"Owf"

Zack: "This is very, very bad"

Beth: "Hey, what are you doing?"

Everyone ran to the edge and in each pair of 2 somebody grabbed a parachute and when they reached the edge, everyone jumped over with the bee falling right behind them.

"AAAAAAHHHHH"

On the way down, everyone had to grab a partner that didn't have a parachute and get close together. When they saw rocks at the bottom, they opened the parachute in time and floated away to safety.

Zack: "Yeah"

Beth: "Yeah"

Mikey: "Booyakasha"

Then everyone turned around and saw the bee falling straight into the rocks. It crashed and was now dead. They didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Everyone: "ALL RIGHT"

Then they landed in the water.

Tigress: "How are we supposed to get home now?"

Then, the pirates they saw earlier had arrived looking for recruits to help them. "You all, get in boat with us now"

Beth: "I thought they were gone, both of them"

Zack: "Well, on the bright side we've been rescued"

Dannie: "How can this be a 'bright side' to you?"

Raph: "We'll just get on the boat, and see if we can get help"

So then, everyone got on the boat and was forced to work for their rescue. They had the gang put on swimsuits and fins.

Raph: "Mikey, sneak around and try to find a way to contact for help. You better not botch this up, this is our only chance to get out of here"

Mikey: "Right"

So mikey snuck past the pirates, and found a way to contact a rescue copter for help. He told where he and his friends were the rescue said it would be there as soon as possible. After that, Mikey tried to come back but was stopped because he saw the pirates looking for him. He overheard one of them say that the others already jumped into the water looking for treasure. So then, Mikey jumped in the water without them knowing and went in the same direction as his friends. They saw him. let him catch up and continued their search.

But things were going to get worse for these guys once they find what they're looking for.


	6. Aqua perils

**Underwater Adventure**

**Po's P.O.V.**

This is just great, just great. We had one shot to get off this deadly island, and a giant bee just had to knock us out of the plane. He deserved it when he fell on those rocks and died. He really deserved it, and now we're forced to work for those pirate guys that saved us by going underwater and looking for a silver tube that contains treasure. The only problem is that we had to deal with more mutant creatures and this time, they have the home court advantage. That wasn't going to stop us at all.

First came along an old enemy: Sharks

Beth: "This way"

Along the way down, there were jellyfish. Harmful if you ever touch them, but we kept our distance. But then there were jellyfish that multiplied themselves again and again.

Raph: "There's more of them stay alert everyone"

Once all of them were gone, then we saw a dolphin. It looked really friendly since it never attacked or even look mutated or something like that.

Tigress: "A dolphin?"

Dannie: "I think it wants us to follow it"

So we followed the dolphin to where, we have no idea. But hopefully something good and not dangerous.

Zack: "We've hit rock bottom"

Then there rays that tried to kill us, and they were really nimble for being underwater. Then, the moment they were gone, we continued our search. "That was a close one"

Mikey: "Hey guys, look what I found over here"

Crane: "A ship, and it's in really bad shape from what I'm seeing"

"That's the one. Do you see a silver tube nearby?"

"Look for the tube"

But then our attention was diverted when we saw the dolphin again. It showed us another dolphin caught under a net. So I decided that we should help it get free.

Me: "We have to help free that guy"

Crane: "Well, we better do it quick. Look over there"

"AAH"

Beth: "We've got trouble"

So we grabbed the net and pulled as hard as we can and when the dolphin got out we got away from the octopus' tentacle and just in time.

Zack: "Looks like they were alright"

Beth: "What's that?"

Tigress: "Behind you"

Then the octopus sprayed ink so thick, we couldn't see through it. Luckily, it gave away its location away with its tentacles so we could shoot them and stop it from attacking. But we had no time, we needed to get to the surface as quickly as possible to get a rescue. We swam up to the surface as fast as we could.

Beth: "It's that octopus again"

Zack: "They're coming"

Then it shot out little version of itself, although it looked like the squid we saw when we first arrived to the island. This thing is persistent, thats for sure. So then after they were gone, the big guy tried to get ahead of us.

Zack: "What's coming this time?"

Looked it was going to try to eat us, but not on our watch

Beth: "It's still chasing us!"

Time to take matters into our own hands. When that monster tried to dive at us headfirst, we decided to end this by shooting it's head. We've had enough of this.

"ALL RIGHT"

Zack: "Now, let's go back to the boat"

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

When the gang got back to the boat, they all decided to catch their breath. Meanwhile the pirates were looking at the silver tube they recovered.

"Pretty exciting, huh boss? That doesn't look like jewels boss."

"That stupid pilot, he lied to us"

When he flipped the table over out of anger, the lighter landed in front of Zack. He picked it up and accidently turned it on in his face. "Crikey, this thing still works mate"

Beth: "Are you kidding me"

"There was supposed to be treasure down there"

Just then, the pirate kicked a barrel of acid into the water and down into the ocean. What everyone was aware of is that, it was radioactive so it caused the coral below them all to mutate and turn into a giant coral monster

RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR

"AAAAHHH"

Then everyone made a break to jump off the boat. "This way, lady"

But before they could get away, some barrels blocked the way for Tigress, Po, Crane, Mikey, Dannie, Raph, Zack, and Beth

Dannie: "Guys over here, quick"

Then they found a control panel for the cranes on the boat. Crane and Dannie took the controls and tried to fight off the monster. But once the monster broke them, they were dead ducks without an escape plan.

Mikey: "Guys look what i found"

Raph: "Good going Mikey, but what about a way to escape"

Po: "Look at _who_ i found"

The dolphins and they brought some extra friends. "Care to help us out here?"

Tigress: "Guess we don't have much of a choice, let's go"

Beth: "You're kidding me"

So then they hopped on the dolphins, in pairs of 2, and rode away. But everyone knew that the monster would start chasing them, so they weren't home free yet.

Raph: "Come and get it"

Then the monster tried to dump everything on them, but they managed to avoid all of it

Tigress: "I'll sort you out"

Beth: "I'll never litter"

Then they took aim at the monster when it tried to charge them, then they were followed by some more sharks

Dannie: "Again, we've had our fair share of sharks"

Po: "Uh, what's he up to now?"

Then, coral tentacles from it's body came out and was headed for them.

Crane: "That's just gross"

Zack: "What's coming this time?"

Just then, the monster picked everybody up and was going to eat them.

Tigress: "We've got to stop this guy"

But once they shot off all it's tentacle-like teeth, it threw them away and they landed near the plane that crashed in the water

"EEK"

Dannie: "Some landing that was"

Beth: "What's that black stuff?"

Zack: "Smells like... oil, if only we had some fire. Do you have any weapons mate?"

"I dropped everything silly"

"It's over"

Beth: "It's not over. What's that you always say 'this is bad' well it's bad and we need you to guide us out of it."

Zack: "You're right"

So then Zack and Beth found a fireworks rocket and lit it up and fired it at the monster. It flew into it's mouth and blew it up. Then, treasure was falling out of it.

Crane: "Jewels?"

Raph: "Must've been inside that creature"

But overall, it was over. Everyone had fun with their 'vacation', but it was time to head home when the rescue copter came and took everyone back home. On the way there...

Mikey: "Can we come back again sometime?"

Everyone but Mikey: "NO"

Tigress: "i'm never coming back here ever again"

Dannie: "Glad it's over"

Beth: "You know Zack, i took this trip to find myself and i found you instead. To guide me through the rest of my life"

Zack: "Guide you? Don't you mean 'partner'?"

All's well that ends well


End file.
